Eternal Saiyan Blood
by thelengendaryssj2000
Summary: When a Saiyan known as Tusammi gets beaten to Death by Frieza and his agents. He gets sent to earth. Now he must help the Heroes of earth in their darkest fights. And a dark secret overshadows the saiyans. One that will leave Goku, Vegeta, and Tusammi scarred.


Chapter 1: Betrayal

5 months ago I officially turned 16. Eligible for my first assignment. It's official as it can get. Most of my race is dead. Frieza go jealous of our power rising, so he blew the damn planet up. My family included. I was on a practice assignment. As soon as I heard the news I learned to suppress my power level to buy me a few years of living. I thought every thing was over till I heard that some saiyans had survived. Prince vegeta, general nappa, Gaia and Kakarot had survived. Gaia was on the same assignment as me. We haven't talked much since the destruction of the planet but now it seems like fate forces us to. Frieza sent us to planet meat to wipe it out. Apparently Bardock's crew didn't wipe every one out and some reproduced in a matter of years. I walk until I reach the launching bay from frieza's UFO-like ship. Gaia jumps on me playfully and flickers my face with her tail. I carry her on my shoulders. Two brenchian soldiers look at us in disgust but we shrug it off and launch toward the planet. The ship's FTL core allows us to get there in a matter of hours. I sleep until the thud shall wake me up

I brace my self when the thud of the ship wakes me and Gaia up. I look around for the moon but it is nowhere to be found. "It's not going to be easy. The moon isn't out." I say. She looks at me and says with a smirk. "You scared Tusammi. Maybe if they don't hand your tail to you. I'll do it."

"Don't act so tough, atleast I'm not the one that stayed in Diapers till she was ten."

"Atleast I didn't sleep with a teddy bear till I was eleven."

"How did you know about that."

"Now I do."

"Crap, Women these days." She gives me a playful slap across the arm and my scouter beeps. The sound makes me jump out of my boots. "Power level of 5,000. We may be able to do this with out frieza noticing our strength." I say triumphantly.

"I don't know what he's so worried about. We are not match for him. What a pussy."

"Don't say that. I want to live atleast a bit more." We spot a moving tail in the distance but I can't make out if it's saiyan or arcosian. Suddenly blood drips from my mouth as a small yellow beam passes through it. "Bastard I can do that too!" I point a finger in the direction of the assailant. I hear a groan in the direction and know that the target is dead. More meatians appear and the overload causes my scouter to burst. "AOH DAMN IT!" I cry. I pressure my ear to ease the burning sensation the scouter left. Fortunatly I am one of the few saiyans that can sense. In the dust and chaos I rush a meatian. His skin bursts as I dig my fist into his stomach. Before long a meatian appears behind me and my elbow hits his face with amazing pressure. I gather my strength and break his skull with a swift punch to the head. His head show's a small crater and I know that there is no more hope for him. I eject a blue Ki wave from my hand and distengrate atleast ten Meatians hiding in a building. Gaia is about to get overwhelmed so I run over to where the meatians are and throw them off her and blow them to hell. I soon get covered in bluish blood. "Godamn it!" I scream wiping the blood off me. I levitate toward the sky and focus my energy. I fire one last blow to a small group and I no longer sense any more Meatians on the planet. I sit down panting trying to regain my energy. "That's the best challenge I've had all week." I say lying on my back. "Your're getting soft Tusammi." She replies like if she didn't waste any energy at all.

"I saw how much trouble you were having. Don't be Mrs. Frieza."

"Shut up!" She says chuckling. "He might hear us."

"Who cares man."

"I do." A arcosian says. "Lord Frieza isn't pleased that two filthy monkeys are becoming stronger than him. So I've been contracted to leave the monkey boy alive and take the girl with me."

"The hell do you want with her."

"That's for frieza to think about it."

"You'll take her when I'm dead!" I rush him allowing me to get a speed boost. He dodges the punch with ease while launching his own kick that sends me flying into a building. He blasts the building. I jump off and fall on my knee's. He kicks my stomach until I cough a mouthful of blood. Gaia jumps to my body but he fires a beam that arouses a dust cloud, causing her to stop. When the dust cloud settles he fire a death beam to my leg causing my body to bleed more than it already is. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I lift my self up and deliver a kick straight to his face. I fly up as he is coming toward me and dig both my fists into his face. It leaves a slight bruise. "WHY WON'T YOU MONKEY'S GIVE UP!" he cries. He finishes it wish a simple blast that drains my energy.

He finishes torturing me. He finishes my torture by landing a punch in the stomach. Gaia is unable to move with shock and the arcosian gives her a devilish smile. He carries me in his arms to the pod just to embarrass me. "By the way, the name is Arsoni. Go to earth and get help I dare you. I'll be taking the girl now." I finally succumb to my injuries and the sleeping gas waiting for the whole incident to leave my mind.

* * *

The thud of the ship wakes me up. I hear many voices as I try to wake up from my injuries. At first the only thing I hear is. "Can we trust him, we don't know if he's good or another Vegeta or Nappa." He has the form of a midget. _Just get me out of here._ I think. The namekian busts open the pod door and the same bald monk says. "It's a s-saiyan…"

"Y-yeah y-ou mind g-getting me out of here?" I say weakly

"How do we know you won't kill us."

"Can I really?"  
"The senzu beans are ready in a week. Namoko take him to Zoey's and Bulma's. Hopefully they can get him healed and stop the bleeding. He may be able to help us get to namek." The namekian nods and lifts me over his shoulders and takes me away skyrocketing.

I wake up in boxers and a white tank-top and find my body bandaged up. "Look who decided to wake up." The bald monk says "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Before I explain why did you save me?"  
"You changed before you got here."

Ok then this is what happened.

_ 5 months ago I officially turned 16. Eligible for my first assignment. It's official as it can get. Most of my race is dead. Frieza go jealous of our power rising, so he blew the damn planet up. My family included. I was on a practice assignment. As soon as I heard the news I learned to suppress my power level to buy me a few years of living. I thought every thing was over till I heard that some saiyans had survived. Prince vegeta, general nappa, Gaia and Kakarot had survived. Gaia was on the same assignment as me. We haven't talked much since the destruction of the planet but now it seems like fate forces us to. Frieza sent us to planet meat to wipe it out. Apparently Bardock's crew didn't wipe every one out and some reproduced in a matter of years. I walk until I reach the launching bay from frieza's UFO-like ship. Gaia jumps on me playfully and flickers my face with her tail. I carry her on my shoulders. Two brenchian soldiers look at us in disgust but we shrug it off and launch toward the planet. The ship's FTL core allows us to get there in a matter of hours. I sleep until the thud shall wake me up_

_ I brace my self when the thud of the ship wakes me and Gaia up. I look around for the moon but it is nowhere to be found. "It's not going to be easy. The moon isn't out." I say. She looks at me and says with a smirk. "You scared Tusammi. Maybe if they don't hand your tail to you. I'll do it."_

_ "Don't act so tough, atleast I'm not the one that stayed in Diapers till she was ten."_

_ "Atleast I didn't sleep with a teddy bear till I was eleven."_

_ "How did you know about that."_

_ "Now I do."_

_ "Crap, Women these days." She gives me a playful slap across the arm and my scouter beeps. The sound makes me jump out of my boots. "Power level of 5,000. We may be able to do this with out frieza noticing our strength." I say triumphantly._

_ "I don't know what he's so worried about. We are not match for him. What a pussy."_

_ "Don't say that. I want to live atleast a bit more." We spot a moving tail in the distance but I can't make out if it's saiyan or arcosian. Suddenly blood drips from my mouth as a small yellow beam passes through it. "Bastard I can do that too!" I point a finger in the direction of the assailant. I hear a groan in the direction and know that the target is dead. More meatians appear and the overload causes my scouter to burst. "AOH DAMN IT!" I cry. I pressure my ear to ease the burning sensation the scouter left. Fortunatly I am one of the few saiyans that can sense. In the dust and chaos I rush a meatian. His skin bursts as I dig my fist into his stomach. Before long a meatian appears behind me and my elbow hits his face with amazing pressure. I gather my strength and break his skull with a swift punch to the head. His head show's a small crater and I know that there is no more hope for him. I eject a blue Ki wave from my hand and distengrate atleast ten Meatians hiding in a building. Gaia is about to get overwhelmed so I run over to where the meatians are and throw them off her and blow them to hell. I soon get covered in bluish blood. "Godamn it!" I scream wiping the blood off me. I levitate toward the sky and focus my energy. I fire one last blow to a small group and I no longer sense any more Meatians on the planet. I sit down panting trying to regain my energy. "That's the best challenge I've had all week." I say lying on my back. "Your're getting soft Tusammi." She replies like if she didn't waste any energy at all._

_ "I saw how much trouble you were having. Don't be Mrs. Frieza."_

_ "Shut up!" She says chuckling. "He might hear us."_

_ "Who cares man."_

_ "I do." A arcosian says. "Lord Frieza isn't pleased that two filthy monkeys are becoming stronger than him. So I've been contracted to leave the monkey boy alive and take the girl with me."_

_ "The hell do you want with her."_

_ "That's for frieza to think about it."_

_ "You'll take her when I'm dead!" I rush him allowing me to get a speed boost. He dodges the punch with ease while launching his own kick that sends me flying into a building. He blasts the building. I jump off and fall on my knee's. He kicks my stomach until I cough a mouthful of blood. Gaia jumps to my body but he fires a beam that arouses a dust cloud, causing her to stop. When the dust cloud settles he fire a death beam to my leg causing my body to bleed more than it already is. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. _

_ He finishes torturing me. He finishes my torture by landing a punch in the stomach. Gaia is unable to move with shock and the arcosian gives her a devilish smile. He carries me in his arms to the pod just to embarrass me. "By the way, the name is Arsoni. Go to earth and get help I dare you. I'll be taking the girl now." I finally succumb to my injuries and the sleeping gas waiting for the whole incident to leave my mind."_

"Well that's tough. So did this Gaia girl and you date?" He asks with a smirk.

"Ummm… N-no I g-guess we n-never did." As I say each word I get redder and redder until krillin gestures for me to follow him. He leads me into the kitchen and there are three people talking. Two human girls and a namekian. They giggle when I sit down at the table. I have a confused look and I realize they are laughing at my lack of clothing. "When you have 3 broken ribs and is hungry as hell, the last thing on your mind is clothes."

"So it's true saiyans have no shame." The namekian says. Krillin brings a plate of food toward the table and I eat hungrily. I gouge on the food until I barely eat the plate. When I'm done eating the black haired one named Zoey leads me away toward a closet. I mouth 'help' to namoko and he just chuckles.


End file.
